runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan talk:Knights of Guthix
This is the Knights of Guthix talk page. Here you can see upcoming events, a list of members and you can put in an application to join. Events There are no events planned. Members can make a suggestion Members Founders *1800 Si Uy B *Totalkper47 *Angel Chix5 *Kellech7 *Doom Pug1 *Zell 1067 Other Members *Barnsy345 *Trooper54721 *Btdras *Hurry Pank2 *God Barack *Mgl 01 *Andy Ryan5 *Joe Bloe70 *Zikozu *Monk Hada *Tfdgy *Vt Dude 4 *Lightninrod3 *Alidj3 *Sirjayko0 *Dog Breth7 *Doobanks101 *Alrex98 *Chewbacca419 *Roki Swift *Kingrhino1 *Jjwu8 *Asimk *Justine2369 *Apple Jaxer *Rkm13 *Celern1 *Coman1111 *Acarl *Cuckrdupsis *Suicide Ftl *Wretched Co *Sparkz56 *Big Motha8 *Silasheap3 *Sangy44 *Yourwh0 *Aerosmith939 Allies of the clan *Sjblade *Kisanorame Applications Please leave your applications below. When you leave an application please try to have a wikia username so we can contact you straight away. if you do not then add 1800 Si Uy B to your Runescape friends list and I will try to contact you ingame. Hello, my name is Mike from the UK, currently combat level 40 but training magic (currently at 50) and money making which i'd like to share with other clan members for their skill training. Thanks, Myk (Game tag: Zikozu) Hi I am Monk Hada, CB lvl 17, with mage lvl 19, prayer 34, mining 41 and Woodcutting 59. And I ask if I could join your clan. Yours Faithfully, ~Monk Hada. I would like to propose an alliance, you don't have to if you do not want an alliance, but consider it if you wish.Kisanorame 16:52, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Eternitys End . could i join your clan?my name is Tfdgy, i am combat level 45, and have equipment:armor:full adamant armour, and weapons:rune two-handed sword. Hey my name is vt dude 4 i am a level 79 member and am interested in joining your clan. My levels are 70 att 63 str 60 def and 66 hp. Please message me in game Hi! I was wondering if I could join your clan.My RuneScape username is Lightninrod3 and I`m a combat level 22. I have on an iron platebody and platelegs,I`m wearing shoes, and most of the time,I`m wielding a black longsword and an iron kiteshield. If I do get in,please supply me with the clan`s cape. Thanks! HI, I'm Alidj3 and my combat lvl is 47 i would love to join your clan I have full elite and adamant, and gutix robes i have the team 33 cape already and I would love to join your clan I am also a true guthix worshipper! Hello my name is sirjayko0. I would like to apply for your clan. I am combat level 60. I have many useful skills including 64 woodcuting and 50 cooking. I am also 60 fishing. I am currently saving for Guthix armour. If i am accepted message me via my account, which i am on most days. Thanks. my name is wolf1o2 and um lvl 66 pm me on rs. Hello my runescape name is dog breth7 and my wikia name is Deg Breth7 and i wold like to join you clan. MY combat level is 64, my str. is 59, my def. is 52, my wc is 70, my fishing is 56, my prayer is 43, and my hitpoints is 54. I am right now saving up for rune armor. Please tell me if i am accepted. Hiya my name is Doobanks101 my combat level is 63 and i would love to join. my str is 51 my att is 52 my def is 51 my fishing is 71. i have a granite body, legs, white beret, and a granite maul. i am saving up for guthix armour. please pm me if i am am aloud in um yah Alrex98 is my name lvl 115 need a clan msg me on rs i added the 1800 uy guy Hey everyone my username is chewbacca419 and i was wondering if i could join The Knights of Guthix well becouse of course Guthix is my favorite god and i think you guys are a great clan, I have a combat level of 86 i am currently a member and i will very much like to join, please leave a messege here or send me one in RuneScape. I would greatly appriciate it.I also have the team cape already. I am Roki Swift on RS and wuld like to join the clan. i am 45 and a ranger. i wuld like to join the clan and just have fun while killing our enemies and helping those who need my knowledge earned from 5 years of play, 3 as a member.TY 04:22, 18 May 2009 (UTC)04:22, 18 May 2009 (UTC)04:22, 18 May 2009 (UTC)04:22, 18 May 2009 (UTC)Kingrhino1 04:22, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Hello My in-game user name is Kingrhino1 i am a non-member currently and i would like to join your clan if possible. I am lvl 80 with full rune and rune scimitar i currently have 3.4 million in gold. My favorite skill is mining and its also currently my highest skill (lvl 75). Thank you for your time. hi! My username is Jjwu8 and i wish to become a member of your clan, my combat lvl is 96(91 without summoning)and i am mainly a meleer and a junk ranger(lv 65),i will mainly be on on weekends and sometimes mondays and fridays, i will always try to attend in-game events and help others in the clan. Hi my username is asimk i am a member with level 93 combat 64 magic, 55 range, 61 pray and 78 hunting. I am on every day. i will always try to attend in-game events and help others in the clan. Thanks for reading(0.*)! hey morons, unlock ur cc so ppl can get in. how r we spose to join clan if u lock ur cc and pm? and u apparently dont read this. morons You join by posting an application on this page, and it was only temporarily locked. I did post an application on this page and the cc is still locked with a rank filter. i cant get in the cc to join and u apparently dont read this or i culd get in the cc. The only reason why you would be unable to enter the chat is if you were on my ignore list. 1800 si uy b 06:09, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Category:Knights of Guthix Clan Hi there! I'm sparkz56, this is also my runescape user name. I live in Queensland, Australia. My combat level is 88, with a strength of 76 and an attack of 72. I want to join so I can be in a clan with people in my own timezone. Hello my name is big motha8 (also my runescape name) and i am looking for a clan that looks interesting and has a respectfull atittude towards the rules. i have lv 54 range, 32 attack, 34 strengeth and 56 mining i am a non member My combat lv is 49 Hay Im matt(aka Squril) from florida. I am lvl 76 80, with 61 att, 62 str 62 def, 62 magic, and 48 range. i would take great pride in getting to accociate with your clan. my user name is yourwh0 (last letter is a zero) i am usaly on thursday and friday... from about 9-11 am (eastern pacific)my wiki name is also yourwh0 Hey Hey Ho. My runescape username is silasheap3. My Combat Level is 40.My Attack level is 32,my Defence is 30 and my strenth is also 30. I'm a Non-Member i got my Membership back My Time-Zone is GMT-0 Hey, my username is aerosmith939, could i join??? I'm lvl 64, w/ 54 att, 56 str, 47, def, aand 54 hp...iv already added 1800 Si Uy B to my friends list and am waiting 4 reply. (i dont have a wiki acount so plz notify me in the game, or on the member's list. Thnx 4 ur time hello i would like to join your clan because i think i could help you guys out in wars and stuff my runescape user is sameri97. my skills are 77 attack 79 hitpoints 56 mining 81 strength 47 agility 52 smithing 71 defence 49 herblore 58 fishing 74 range 56 theive 57 cooking 49 pray 63 crafting 58 firemaking 74 magic 68 fletching 70 woodcutting 42 runecrafting 55 slayer 32 farming 48 construction 54 hunter and 46 summoning. I hope you accept my application and im on mostly every day from 8:00 am to 6:00pm and yes i take breaks sometimes lol.im a member